Diaries of an Insane Dreamer
by Ashfur
Summary: When a young woman wakes up from a years long stupor she finds that she's not yet rid of the horror that first put her there. Now she must return to the world she thought she was free of to save it and her self from the darkness that threatens them both.


To who ever is reading this, my stories are rated PG13 for a reason. They contain things best not contemplated by younger people. I myself am rather twisted and enjoy writing this sort of thing; you need not call my attention to that. I know what I write and I know what images it tends to bring to mind. If you don't like it, can't handle it or think I shouldn't be allowed to write it... well, go read the Constitution, 1st amendment. As for everything else, go ahead and push the back button to find something else to read, but don't review without reading the story. I like reviews and constructive criticism. As for the fact that this story takes place in Wonderland... well I don't own that but I do own a copy of the book. I also own the dialog in this story and certain of the characters. If you steal from my story without asking...well, I'll make sure you don't, however if you ask I'll let you borrow my characters. Now, on with the story!

Diaries of an Insane Dreamer

12.9.04- I've woken up... but I'm not me... I can't really remember much about what happened...only... oh gods! Mother! It all comes back now... I was sleeping and then I smelled smoke...I remember something grabbing me and then I was on the ground... I remember the flames and I remember screaming at Wonderland "Why didn't you save them! Why didn't you stop it!" but Wonderland didn't answer... Why! Why me... after everything I've been through... I'm starting to remember other things... attacking the orderly that tried to take away my rabbit.. screaming at Wonderland to bring them back... Smashing every mirror I saw... What those horrible orderlies put me through everyday... but I can't seem to remember me... not my nameâ...only what's happened... Why Wonderland? Why did you let this happen...? You could have stopped it! You could have and you didn't... I'm sobbing and the paper is getting wet, oh no! Someone is coming... I'd best stop for now... I can't let them know I'm any better...!

12.10.04- I'm still not me... I'm still not really noticing what's happening... everywhere I see them... The Cheshire cat... The Duchess... The Mad Hatter... I remember reading the book about how Alice went down the rabbit hole to get there... How she met all the people I know... But all of them were different... none of them were right... I went down a rabbit hole to...that first time, but after that I used mirrors "Through the looking glass" No matter how far away from home I was, Wonderland was always through the looking glass... I suppose I'd best try to remember my life... I can't recall much until the time I was about seven, that was when I found the rabbit hole. When I got back after what seemed like ages, only and hour or so had passed, but my father had died. I suppose I should have wondered, why, whenever I went to Wonderland, I'd come back and some tragedy had struck while I was away. Oh well... I didn't start calling it Wonderland until I was nine, after I'd read the book. I remember talking to the Cheshire cat about that, He'd laughed and told me I wasn't the only one who'd come here. I wonder now... has everyone who's been to Wonderland been through what I have? It became so that by the time I was 10, that whenever I'd have a bad day I'd go to Wonderland and let the people there console me. One of my friends came over once, and saw me leaving, I know because I saw her come into the room and stare at me as I passed through the mirror. She was dead when I got back... The doctors said that she'd been frightened to death... I think now that I know who did it... it must have been the Cheshire cat... Oh well, I hear one of those horrible orderlies at the door so I'd best stop for today...

Who is this strange girl who's been to Wonderland but isn't Alice? Where is she? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see, now won't you! Please review!

P.S. Sorry for the really short first chapter, they'll get longer! I promise! Author's honor!


End file.
